mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Tim Daly
| birthplace = , United States | occupation = Actor, producer, director | yearsactive = 1963–present | spouse = Amy Van Nostrand (1982–present) 2 children | deathdate = | othername = Timothy Daly | website = }} James Timothy "Tim" Daly (born March 1, 1956) is an American stage, screen and voice actor, director and producer. He is best known for his television role as Joe Hackett on the NBC sitcom Wings and for his voice role as Superman/Clark Kent in Superman: The Animated Series, as well as his recurring role of the drug-addicted screenwriter J.T. Dolan on The Sopranos for which he was nominated for an Emmy Award. He is currently starring as Pete Wilder on Private Practice. Early life .]] Daly, an Irish American, was born in New York City, New York,David Drake interview with Tim Daly for Broadway.com the only son and youngest child of actors James Daly and Hope Newell. He is the younger brother of actress Tyne Daly, who is 10 years his senior, and is a brother-in-law of television and film composer Mark Snow.Mark Snow biography on Yahoo! Music He has two other sisters, Mary Glynn (Snow's wife)Mark Snow biography on ASCAP and Pegeen Michael. He attended The Putney School,Putney School, Notable Alumni where he started to study acting. Daly began his professional career while a student at Vermont's Bennington College, where he studied theatre and literature, in which he now holds a Bachelor of Arts,Bennington College, Selection of Notable Alumni and acted in summer stock. He graduated from college in 1979 and returned to New York to continue studying acting and singing. Career Daly debuted on stage when he was seven years old in Jenny Kissed Me by Jean Kerr, together with his parents and two sisters. He appeared for the first time on TV when he was 10 years in an American Playhouse adaptation of An Enemy of the People by Henrik Ibsen, which starred his father James Daly. He dreamed about a sports or music career and also considered becoming a doctor or a lawyer, but finally decided to become an actor. Daly started his professional acting career when he appeared in a 1978 adaptation of Peter Schaffer's play Equus. His first leading film role was in the film Diner, directed by Barry Levinson, in which he shared screen time with actors including Kevin Bacon and Mickey Rourke. Starring roles soon followed in Alan Rudolph's feature, Made in Heaven, the American Playhouse production of The Rise & Rise of Daniel Rocket, and the CBS dramatic series, Almost Grown created by David Chase. In theatre he has starred in the Broadway production of Coastal Disturbances by playwright Tina Howe opposite Annette Bening and received a 1987 Theatre World Award for his performance. He has also starred in Oliver, Oliver at the Manhattan Theatre Club, Mass Appeal by Bill C. Davis and Bus Stop by William Inge at Trinity Square Repertory, The Glass Menagerie by Tennessee Williams at the Santa Fe Festival Theatre, A Knife in the Heart and A Study in Scarlet at the Williamstown Playhouse, and Paris Bound at the Berkshire Theatre Festival. Daly describes himself as being highly self critical in regards to his career. In an interview with New Zealand 'ZM' radio personality Polly Gillespie Tim was quoted to say "I think part of it (his self critical nature) is passed down to me from my parents who are actors. The theatre was our temple... When you entered you were expected to live up to the example of this glorious place." http://www.zmonline.com/Video/AccessAllAreas/Detail.aspx?id=15235# 1990s Wings was an American sitcom that ran on NBC from April 19, 1990 to May 14, 1997. It starred Daly and Steven Weber as brothers Joe and Brian Hackett. The show was set at the fictional Tom Nevers Field, a small airport in Nantucket, Massachusetts, where the Hackett brothers operated Sandpiper Airlines. In 1997, he and J. Todd Harris formed Daly-Harris Productions,Daly-Harris Prods forming announcement in Variety through which he produced such movies as: Execution of Justice (1999) (TV), Urbania (2000) and Tick Tock (2000). In 1998, Daly appeared in several episodes of the Emmy award-winning, Tom Hanks-produced HBO mini-series From the Earth to the Moon playing astronaut Jim Lovell, whom Hanks himself had portrayed in the film Apollo 13. 2000s In 2002, Daly guest-starred as himself in the TV series Monk in the episode "Mr. Monk and the Airplane," briefly reuniting him with his Wings castmate Tony Shalhoub. In 2006, Daly returned to Broadway when he appeared on stage opposite David Schwimmer and Željko Ivanek in the Broadway revival of The Caine Mutiny Court Martial.Tim Daly joins cast of Broadway's The Caine Mutiny Court-Martial Daly made several appearances on The Sopranos as J.T. Dolan, an AA buddy of Christopher Moltisanti (Michael Imperioli). Daly received a 2007 Emmy nomination for his work on the series. He appeared on the midseason ABC crime series Eyes, which got good reviews but was canceled after only five episodes. As a voice-actor, Tim Daly portrayed Superman and his alter ego Clark Kent in Superman: The Animated Series (1996-2000), but was unable to return as Superman in Justice League (thus being replaced by George Newbern), as he was already under contract to star in a remake of the 1960s TV drama The Fugitive, which aired for only one season (2000–2001). He reprised his role as Superman in the 2002 video game Superman: Shadow of Apokolips and the 2006 direct-to-video release Superman: Brainiac Attacks and the 2009 DC direct-to-video film Superman/Batman: Public Enemies as well as in the 2010 DC Animated film, the sequel to Public Enemies: Superman/Batman: Apocalypse. In 2006, Daly played the role of Nick Cavanaugh on the new ABC drama The Nine. Starting May 3, 2007, Daly began playing a new love interest for Kate Walsh's character on the Grey's Anatomy spinoff, Private Practice. Daly heads Red House Entertainment, a production company he co-founded with his wife, actress Amy Van Nostrand, and Steve Burleigh. Movies produced through the company include Peabody Award and Humanitas Prize winning Edge of America and Daly's directing debut, the independent film Bereft. Daly and his wife have also created Wandering Park Productions, a company designed to develop and produce a variety of film, television and theater projects. The company producing credits include the critically acclaimed and award winning Los Angeles premiere of Vincent Cardinal's play A Colorado Catechism, starring both Daly and his wife. The play received outstanding reviews and earned both Daly and his wife Drama-Logue Awards for Best Actor and Best Actress. Daly co-produced a documentary, PoliWood, about the 2008 Democratic and Republican National Conventions. The documentary, directed by Barry Levinson had its premiere at the 2009 Tribeca Film Festival. Non-profit work Tim Daly is an activist in various liberal political and social causes. In 2004, he became active in the presidential politics of the Democratic Party by joining "John Kerry for President," an organization dedicated to John Kerry's presidential candidacy for the 2004 election.John Kerry for President members In the beginning of 2007, Daly became a member of The Creative Coalition (TCC), a nonprofit, (501(c)(3)) nonpartisan, politically-active group formed of members of the American film entertainment industry. As a member of TCC Daly has joined the National Task Force on Children's Safety, a program co-founded by The Creative Coalition and Safety4Kids, "the first children's media brand focused solely on safety and health." According to the program website: "The Task Force is the first critical step in creating a national dialogue on safety and media literacy and determining next steps to ensure that the issues are prioritized in the minds of parents, educators and legislators."National Task Force on children's Safety website "The Task Force is dedicated to awareness, education and lasting change by impacting national policy on safety education and media literacy."The Creative Coalition and Safety4Kids Turn Words into Action with Powerful Children's Safety and Media Literacy Summit on Capitol Hill, June 6, 2007 In August 2007, Tim Daly became one of the three chairs for the organization's activity at the 2008 Democratic and Republican conventions.The Creative Coalition Names Chairs for 2008 Political Conventions at Summer Celebration Along with actress Kerry Washington and writer/director Sue Kramer, Tim Daly was responsible for leading "TCC's Convention efforts designed to bring issues of importance to the forefront of the 2008 presidential campaign."The Creative Coalition Takes on 2008 Democratic and Republican National Conventions In November 2007, Tim Daly interviewed senator John Edwards, one of the Democratic president candidates.Tim Daly interview with John Edwards In June 2008, Tim Daly, together with Chandra Wilson, was named the 2008 ambassador for Lee National Denim Day — a fundraiser for breast cancer, benefiting the Women's Cancer Programs of the Entertainment Industry Foundation.Tim Daly and Chandra Wilson Named 2008 Lee National Denim Day Ambassadors In August 2008, Daly was named co-president of the Creative Coalition, a nonpartisan group that works on issues such as health care reform and arts funding.Tim Daly is Creative co-president. Accessed 2008-08-23. Personal life Daly and his wife, actress Amy Van Nostrand, married on September 18, 1982. They have two children: son Sam born in 1984, and daughter Emelyn, born in 1989. Filmography Feature films Television Director credits Producer credits TheatreStage Credits Broadway Off-Broadway Off-Off-Broadway Other stage credits Awards References External links * * * * * * * * * * Interview with Tim Daly The Oregon Herald Category:1956 births Category:Actors from New York City Category:American film actors Category:American film producers Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American stage actors Category:American television actors Category:American television producers Category:American voice actors Category:Bennington College alumni Category:Living people Category:People from New York City Category:Waldorf school alumni de:Timothy Daly es:Tim Daly fr:Timothy Daly it:Timothy Daly nl:Tim Daly ja:ティモシー・デイリー pl:Timothy Daly pt:Tim Daly fi:Tim Daly sv:Timothy Daly